Levi Durov
Levi Durov is a student at Evergreen Academy from Saint Petersburg. Biography Levi Blaine Durov 'was born to '''Ruslan Durov '''and '''Valentina Durov '''in Saint Petersburg, Russia. He was also accompanied by his older sister by four years, 'Alina Durov. ''' His family was always considerably poor, but Levi never noted any unhappiness caused by this issue. The only thing that put stress on his life was the rocky relationship between his parents. When he turned eleven, his mother and father filed for a divorce on the grounds of domestic abuse. Valentina was to get full custody of both Levi and sister when they moved to America, but unfortunately, Alina took her own life at the age of 15. With heavy hearts, Levi and his mother moved to New York City together, completely broke. Levi attempted public school for a short time before he was taken out by his mother in order to work for money. While in the working world, Levi met his friend, '''Madison Leslie. By the time they got on their feet, it was too late to send Levi back to school. Personality ESTP Levi’s life had little to no positives within it. Strangely enough, he always seemed to be optimistic, but realistic at the same time. He was always determined, bent towards improving his life even when there was minimal hope. As a result of his environment, Levi grew up tough and slightly detached from other people, save his mother. To strangers, Levi comes off as a disgruntled jerk, hotheaded and mouthy at the worst of times. He’s also unapologetic and considerably selfish, but not purposefully. Deep down, he longs for the ability to connect to people on an emotional level once again. This desire for connection is one of Levi’s only weaknesses. Though he wants very few close companions for reasons linked to his childhood, he is still able to hold others to a friendly and respectable standard if they return the favor. Those who are able to get close to Levi never fail to leave a profound impact on his heart, and he has an everlasting affection and fierce protectiveness of them. Two of Levi’s most negative traits are his temper and his stubbornness. He refuses to act on anyone’s regard but his own, and he has a tendency to be set in his ways, even if they aren’t practical. Levi is extremely rebellious, and if someone tries to control him, he often shuts down and detaches himself from others. If you piss him off, well… Good luck. Notable Relationships R'uslan Durov '(father): When Levi lived with both of his parents, he resented his father quite a bit. He was gruff and had prominent abusive tendencies. However, he would sometimes exhibit affection for his children. Valentina Durov '(mother): Levi loves his mother more than anything in the world. He's especially appreciative of her tender love and unconditional care and admires her beyond everything. Levi is aggressively protective of his mother. 'Alina Durov (older sister): When she was alive, Alina and Levi were extremely close. She was very caring and was sure to shield him from the unfortunate terrors of their parents' relationship. The day before her suicide, Alina gave Levi her necklace as a selfless gesture. He never takes it off to this day. Trivia * Levi's faceclaim is Shizuo Heiwajima. * Levi is an extreme health freak and is very conscious of his body. * Levi is an extremely good dancer, but he's never disclosed this to anyone. * Levi is a very big fan of dogs. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Squad Valkov Category:~Hermione~ Category:Active Character